on a la famille qu'on peut
by ylg
Summary: On ne choisit pas sa famille, on choisit plus ou moins ses amis, et on est rarement très content de ce qu'on a. Jonouchi et Honda, petites frappes juste adolescentes, font avec comme ils peuvent.


**Titre:** On a la famille qu'on peut  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> ylg  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yû-gi-Oh!  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Jôno-uchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto ; mention de Shizuka et de Georgie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> l'auteur s'appelle Takahashi, si mes souvenirs sont bons ? c'est que ça fait des années que j'ai laissé tomber ce fandom, à vrai dire  
><strong>Notes:<strong> pré-série – et je refuse de me renseigner sur les noms du doublage, ils m'ont trop fait saigner les oreilles quand j'étais ado  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> pour Drakys dans le cadre de fic sur demande.

oOo

Une allée étroite et sombre dans un coin mal famé de la petite ville de Domino, une voix qui s'élève entre les poubelles, bientôt rejointe par une deuxième… Jeunes, étonnamment légères pour le sujet qu'elles abordent elles appartiennent à des petites frappes insouciantes.

« Vachte, la dérouillée qu'on a pris, ça va laisser des traces.  
>- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas perdu à la baston. D'où sortaient ces types ?<br>- 'Sais pas. Leur uniforme ne me disait rien. De la zone ouest peut-être.  
>- Bah, on s'en fout de ça, l'essentiel c'est qu'on les y renvoie la prochaine fois qu'on les croise.<br>- Ouais. Mais merde, c'est la lose quand même, râle Honda : ma frangine va m'engueuler quand elle va voir ma tronche.  
>- Ta sœur, celle qui s'est mariée ? Mais qu'ess' qu'elle a à dire, c'est pas ta mère…<br>- Non mais elle veut que je garde son morpion, et elle trouve que c'est mauvais genre pour un oncle de se castagner avec des voyous. Merde quand même. J'ai treize ans, quoi, j'ai pas envie d'être un grand frère pour son mioche. »

Sous les hématomes en train de se former, l'expression du visage de Jōnouchi est difficile à lire, mais Honda a passé assez de temps à ses côtés pour comprendre jusqu'à ses silences.

« Quoi encore ?  
>- Non, rien. »<p>

En fait si, mais il n'insistera pas. Si son pote s'imagine que ça n'est pas important…

La vérité, c'est que sa propre sœur, Shizuka, lui manque. Jōnouchi donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce genre de famille, dont son ami se plaint, où on râlerait parce qu'elle est trop _normale_. Ce n'est pas avec son père à lui que ça arriverait.  
>(Encore que, il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble le beau-frère de Honda, si ça se trouve il est invivable ? mais même si, sans doute pas autant que Jōnouchi père.)<p>

C'est dingue : il trouve que sa sœur, il la voit trop à son goût ?  
>Enfin, Jōno comprend que garder un bébé qui salit ses couches et ne parle pas encore, son ami n'ait pas envie de s'enfermer là-dedans après les cours et que n'importe quelle activité, surtout jouer les loubards pour se défouler, lui soit préférable.<p>

Mais quand même !

« La vie est mal faite, parfois, » râle Jōnouchi à mi-voix.

« Bah, ça sera sans doute mieux la prochaine fois, avance Honda, pensant plus à la bagarre qu'ils viennent de perdre qu'à tout le reste. La prochaine fois, on leur pètera les dents.  
>- Pour apprendre à des types qu'on connaît même pas à nous piquer notre place et nous laisser caillasser les entrepôts désaffectés en paix ?<br>- Ouais ! »

En attendant, leur restent des contusions à soigner. Chercher des noises aux étudiants plus âgés des autres lycées, ils avaient oublié à quel point ça pouvait être risqué. C'est pourtant à cause des risques que se comporter dangereusement leur semble si attirant.  
>Se comporter comme des voyous, n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne, ça leur permet d'échapper pour Jōno-uchi à son bon-à-rien de père, pour Honda à ses parents qui n'en ont que pour sa sœur aînée tellement <em>parfaite<em>, et pour tous deux aux règlements étouffants de leur propre établissement.  
>C'est leur façon de dire au monde d'aller se faire voir, qu'ils se débrouillent très bien ensemble juste eux deux.<p>

En s'aidant mutuellement à désinfecter une plaie et resserrer un bandage, ils se disent qu'ils ont de la chance de s'avoir l'un l'autre. Leurs familles respectives les ont déçus, et ils estiment qu'ils ne sont pas "amis", que les grandes déclarations de fidélité c'est pour les veaux, qu'eux, ils sont partenaires de baston parce qu'ils sont efficaces ensemble, qu'ils se connaissent, e tpuis c'est tout, et que de toute façon les autres sont encore plus cons, alors voilà.

Ils pensent avoir trouvé leur point d'équilibre dans ce genre de vie et s'en contentent parfaitement.


End file.
